Raul Mata
Raul Mata was a Mexican Luchador, or professional wrestler who was mostly active from the 1960s to the 1980s. Mata holds the distinction of having the longest individual reign as Mexican National Light Heavyweight Champion, 1.164 days in total. Mata often teamed with his brother Carlos Mata and together they held the NWA Americas Tag Team Championship promoted by NWA Hollywood in the Southern California region. Raul would also win the tag team title with Dory Dixon, Ray Mendoza, David Morgan, Victor Rivera) and Chavo Guerrero twice. Professional wrestling career The exacte year Raul Mata began wrestling is uncertain, only that he was wrestling for Empresa Mexicana de Lucha Libre (EMLL) in the late 1960s. Mata's first major championship was the Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship, a championship he won on April 11, 1968 when he defeated Dr. Wagner to win the vacant title. The championship reign lasted until June 18, 1972 where Mata lost the title to Enrique Vera. In the early 1970s Raul Mata had begun working for the Southern California-based NWA Hollywood based in Los Angeles, CA. In NWA Hollywood he held the NWA Americas Tag Team Championship with a multitude of partners. In 1972 Mata held the title with both Dory Dixon and Ray Mendoza, both regular EMLL wrestlers as well. between December 21, 1973 and October 28, 1976 Mata held the Americas tag title a further five times, teaming with David Morgan, Victor Rivera, Chavo Guerrero twice and finally his brother Raul Mata. In 1977 Mata won the Mexican National Heavyweight Championship when he defeated El Halcón on December 18, 1977 to win the title to win the title. Mata held the title until July 1, 1978 where he lost the title to El Nazi. In 1970 Mata won his NWA Americas Tag Team Championship again, this time teaming with Mando Guerrero to defeat Leroy Brown and Allen Coage for the titles, holding them for a month before losing the belts to the Twin Devils. Raul Mata also held the NWA World Light Heavyweight Championship for 11 months, winning it on January 20, 1980 from Alfonso Dantés, losing it back to Dantés on December 15, 1980. In 1982 Carlos Mata teamed up with The Kiss to win his seventh and final NWA Americas Tag Team Championship when they defeated Los Brazos (Spanish for "the Arms"; Brazo de Oro and Brazo de Plata), losing them to The Scorpions. Carlos Mata retired from professional wrestling at some point during the 1980s. Championships and accomplishments *'Empresa Mexicana de la Lucha Libre' :*Mexican National Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*NWA World Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Hollywood Wrestling' :*NWA Americas Tag Team Championship (7 times) – with Dory Dixon (1), Ray Mendoza (1), David Morgan (1), Victor Rivera (1), Chavo Guerrero (2), Carlos Mata (1), Mando Guerrero (1), The Kiss (1) Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Empresa Mexicana de la Lucha Libre alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Hollywood Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Japan) alumni Category:2018 deaths Category:Wrestlers who have died